Lindsay's Story
by lilbrig01
Summary: I did not like how Freaks and Geeks never brought my two favorite people together so i am fixing that. A few things you need to know Daniel and Kim are not nor will they ever be together all the Freaks like Lindsay and they will protect her alot in this story. Lindsay will be more and dress more out spoken to later on and if you haven't guessed who her love interest is you will.


This year is going to be different I'm tired of being a geek I want to be different and I am going to be. And before you preppy losers get all excited no I'm going to try to be a cheerleader or one of you idiots no I want to hang out with the freaks. Daniel, Nick ,and Ken the outcasts, the people unlike everyone else. I want to be like them and as I stand here listening to Daniel, Nick and Ken talk I have to decided to get up the courage to talk to them. I walked away before they could notice I was listening and as I was walking away I saw some guy bullying my little brother as I walked up I heard," I don't speak geek. I always wanted to know what'd it be like to fight a girl." I decided to cut in," I'm a girl want to see what it'd be like to fight me?" he looked kind of scared but recovered," Uh Weir's sister has to protect him?" I knew Sam would be mad if I agreed with that so I said," I'm not protecting him just trying to figure out why it is you need to pick fights with guys who weigh less than a hundred pounds." One of his little friends looked at him and said," Watch out Allen I think she's high on pot." Hmmm this could work in my advantage," Yeah I just go psycho. Wanna try me?" he looked scared and turned to Sam," Your dead! Alright? As soon as your freak sister isn't around I'm going to cream you!" then he walked away. I watched him all but run and then I heard Sam stutter out," You know you really didn't need to do that I could have handled it." I decided to boost his ego," Yeah I know." He then said," And by the way I way a hundred and three pounds." I just watched him go poor kid has no idea how much worse things will get before they get better. I said," Sorry." As he ran away I sighed that could have gone better," Man I hate high school!" I say to myself.

Later that night we were sitting at dinner I wasn't really listening to what my mom was saying I got Mrs. Paton and saw you smoking. I jumped in to defensive mode," Well she's crazy. Mom I can't believe you do you seriously believe I would start smoking?" guilt usually works on her. Mom stammered out an incoherent statement then dad said," You know I had a friend who smoked you know what he's doing now? He's dead. You think smoking look cool? Let's go dig him up now and see how cool he looks." I rolled my eyes here we go," Daddy if I started smoking I would tell you." I put on my sweet do no harm face. Then dad said," Oh good now I don't have to worry." Then my little brother saved me," Hey dad guess what their showing Monte Python and the Holy Grail Saturday night Neil, Bill and I are going to watch it twice in a row." Poor little brother his geekiness shall never leave him. Dad just kind of looked at him weird and said," Great." Mom looked worried and said," Sam isn't the homecoming dance Saturday night?" Don't answer that Sam don't do it," Yeah." Ugh little brother why?" she smiled a little," Are you going?" Sam stay quiet stay quiet," No why would I do that?" Do you ever learn! She then spoke softly," Well your sister's going." He already ruined everything so might as well tell her cause I nearly spit my drink out on this one," No I'm not." She sighed," Kids high school is for learning but it's also where you learn to socialize. That's what high dances are all about." Maybe in your time in ours not so much . I am getting annoyed so I say," No there not it's just a chance for popular kids to experiment with sex in their cars." Mom snapped first," Lindsay!" Here we go I'm in trouble for being honest yay. Dad said," Hey!" I am so using this to save me," I mean if that's what you want me to do. I'd be happy to go." Dad was glaring and he started some story about some girl I didn't listen Sam said something I still wasn't listening then mom said," I'm sure there are plenty of kids dying for someone to ask them." Was she on drugs," Mom that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She just said," It's only stupid until you realize how happy it'll make someone who really wants to go." I was so sick of this conversation," Mom no one I know wants to go." She said," Lindsay." I was getting mad," Dad!" at the same time mom said," Honey." We both looked at him he said," Great that works out perfect I'm having a midnight madness deer hunting sell and you can come wait on all those nice hunters. Choice is yours." They say that but don't mean it the choice most definitely not mine ever if I chose dads offer they'd still make me go. I sighed and hit my head on the back of the chair this sucks!

The next day at school at lunch I ran into Daniel and said," Hey Daniel." He said," Hey Lindsay where you been?" I said," Just around." He said," Come on lets hit the patio." I had to think about it for a second," Oh the smoking patio." I cringed at my own awkward statement. He just keep licking his finger and I managed to stutter out," ooook." Ugh my biggest reason for wanting to be a freak my crush on Daniel. He's every girl's bad boy fantasy I will get the courage up to tell him I like him eventually. Daniel noticing me worrying said," It's alright they don't bite." I just put on a stupid smile and said, " Ok." And off we went. Daniel and I walked out to see Nick and Ken and a bunch of other people out there as soon as we were in sight Daniel said," Hey Nicklaus did you get those M-80's?" Nick asked," Did you get the money?" I stood there awkwardly for a minute then continued to walk over to them. As soon as I was next to him Daniel said," You guys know Lindsay?" Nick looks at me and points his drumstick at me and says," You were in my English class last year right? You were that chick who got an A." ugh really Nick really did you have to bring that up now. I said something awkward I don't remember what I blocked it out. I know they aren't but I asked anyway," So are you guys going to the homecoming dance." Ken looked at me weird and said Pardon." Daniel said," it's funny it's a joke right." Ha I wish," My dad is kind of making me go." Nick said," Your dad is making you go to the dance? Man what is that all about?" Ken said," Whose your dad Hitler?" Close. Daniel laughed and I thought I could convince them to go," I just thought maybe you guys were going to go. To make fun of people. I mean that can be kind of funny right?" They weren't buying it. Ken said," I would go but I have a prior engagement." Yeah of course you do. He then finished," My cousin just sent me a bunch of mushrooms and I'm going to eat them. " I rolled my eyes but as usual no one noticed. Nick said," You know they're going to play disco right? Disco sucks! I hate disco." He then proceeded to make funny disco noises than said," I'd rather make out with principal Farber." Daniel then said," Dude again." Nick looked upset and a little mad then said," Shut up man." Then he hit him. Sensitive much. Daniel than pinched his nipple than Nick slapped him then their little play fight continued. Nick then said," Oh my god man I can't wait till you're not paying attention." I just laughed at these idiot." Then Daniel nodded behind me and said," Dude check it out what does she want I turned around and saw Mille my old friend ugh why can't she go away she then looked impatiently at me and said," Lindsay." Ugh really. Then she said," Lindz." I cringed then Ken said," Friend of yours Lindz?" I cringed then said," I'll be right back." They continued to laugh at her. I said," Mille what are you doing out here?" she looked at me and said," What are you doing out here? This place is for freaks." Rude much she sits with geeks. I say," Mille go away." She said," Today is the last day to sign up for the scholastic decathlon. Mr. Roster said you didn't turn in an application." I sighed take a hint hon. I said," What? Mille I'm not entering." She looked down," Oh but your our best mathlete." I rolled my eyes she is not taking a hint. I said," Can we not talk about this right now?" she said," Lindsay what's wrong with you?" Why is that everyone's assumption there is nothing wrong with me ugh! I said," There is nothing wrong with me I just don't want to do decathlon." She said," Aren't you going to at least help us sell refreshments at the dance we're raising money to buy the school a computer." I shushed her and walked over to the boys I hope they didn't hear any of that.

Later that day I was walking with Daniel when we spotted Ken he pushed some freshman nerd out of his way and walked over to us and said to Daniel ," Here's the chemistry exam you ordered." Daniel said," Alright good job." We all crowded around to look at it. It was blank no answers so Daniel asked," Where are the answers?" Ken looked at him weird he said," You just said steal the test." Daniel looked mad now," Good work genius way to use your brain." He then slapped him and Ken said," What?" then Kim walked up she said," I'm cutting whose got gum?" Ken pulled some out of his pocket while I was still digging in my purse Kim said," That's real great why don't you blow your nose on some bread and make me a sandwich too." Ken said," Why is everyone calling out my butt today?" and then we all laughed Daniel said," Cause you're a moron." I then said," Hey Kim I got some." She looked at me and said," What is she doing here?" Dude I offer you gum and you offer me a bitchy attitude wow. Daniel said," She's our friend now." Kim looked at him even though there not dating she sometimes acts like they are. She said," What are you doing her so that she'll help you with your math homework?" ok bitch seriously. Daniel said," Lay off her." I said," I'm not" but I didn't get to finish because she snapped," I wasn't talking to you brain. Don't you have a test to take or something" This bitch is going to piss me off and that's hard to do. Nick said," Hey would you be cool? Please." Even Ken said," Yeah Kim back off." I asked her," Did I do something to you?" she just rolled her eyes and said," You're here." Wow what a bitch. Daniel was clearly getting annoyed as he said," Kim." I was pissed now and I said," I have as much right to be here as you do!" Lord she was so annoying. Daniel was getting tired of this and Kim said," Hey brain I shoplift in your daddies store your just some rich kid whose trying to piss off her parents. You think you can hang with these guys? You think that's going to make you cool?" All the guys looked annoyed at her but to be honest I didn't feel like playing mind games so all I said was," I don't know what to tell you." She said," You know what I'm sorry. Let's be friends." I knew better then to believe her she then dumped my purse on the floor laughing Daniel said," Hey." And she said," There now we're friends see you at the mall." Daniel just looked at her and said," What's wrong with you are you on your period?" Ken said," I hope so cause if she's not it means she can get meaner then this and no one should have to deal with someone being bitcher then she's being right now." She ignored Ken said," If you want to hang out with your poser friend here that's fine just keep her the hell away from me." I expected Daniel just to let her walk away but he said," She is one of us now you want to hang out with us you get over yourself and hang with her too." Then other two said nothing but kind of stood behind him on this. It was so nice of them. Nick and Daniel were down there helping me put stuff back in my purse and Ken said," That is exactly why I don't carry a purse." The bell rang and we were still putting stuff in my purse. Nick got up and said," I gotta get to shop class. I'm sorry." He handed me something that goes into my purse. Daniel stayed to help me get the rest. I looked at him," Don't you have to get to class too?" He said," Oh uh no I'll survive." I smiled at him and we continued to put stuff in my purse. I said," I'm sorry I got Kim mad at you guys." He smiled at me and said," Eah she's just mad cause she likes to think we will end up together and I know we won't she still gets jealous. It's dumb which is why I stood up for you." I smiled at him and said," Thanks Daniel." He smiled and we continued to pick stuff up.

I saw these guys picking on one of the special kids in our school Eli I went and helped him and made the other bullies back off then I thought about what my mom said about the dance so I said," Hey Eli do you want to go to the dance with me?" His whole face brightened and he said," Yes I would." He was so excited and I said," Good." And I smiled at him and walked away he followed we talked about the dance I told him he could wear what he wanted and I would meet him here he was so happy. I guess it is good to make someone this happy even though I detest the idea of going to this dance. Poor Eli doesn't have to go alone now. Later I saw him hanging with some guys they were picking on him I was trying to help him and I said something he took the wrong way ugh. He got hurt and I got sent to the consular it was so dumb he asked me what was wrong with me and told him like I tell everyone I was fine. Later on in the class I have with Nick he hit me with his pencil and said," Are you are you are you are you ok?" I said," Is it just me or does the whole world suck?" Nick said," Alright after class me and you are cutting out of here." I panicked a little I don't know if I'm ready to go that far I said," Cutting?" He said," Yeah! Yeah! I got something to show you it's going to make you feel better." I just looked at him then turned around and sighed. We got to the door and he told me to go so I took off and I barely heard him say wait for me. He brought me to garage and showed me his drums. Then he gave me a speech about teachers wanting up to work and how we have to found his reason for living his is drumming I made a joke and we laughed together. We went on a walk and he invited me to come hang with him instead of the dance they were going to play music and then I said I couldn't lie to my dad then he came up with a great plan," What if you tell your dad you got a date and I put on a suit and I come get you we go to the school go up to the door then leave so you can tell your dad you went and not be lying." I smiled at him and said," You'd do that?" he said," Well yeah." Then our consular drove by told me I was in trouble then he told me he'd let it go if I joined the mathelete's. I said," Your forcing me to be a mathelete's? That is so not fair." he said," The world is not that black and white it's grey. And I really think it would be good for you." I sighed and said," Jeff I really can't do that." I say as I look back at Nick. He said," Fine Ms. Weir how about some tough love? How about I call your parents and tell them their daughter is turning in to a burn out who skips class." I said," No!" He said," I can't force you to join mathelete's but I can make you work the refreshment table at the homecoming dance I'll see you Saturday at seven." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

At dinner dad gave me a speech about a person who skipped class and surprise, surprise died. Ugh I was so not listening to this shit again. I said," Daddy I skipped Latin." He continued to rant I continued to tune him out. Mom brought up grandma to make me feel bad t only annoyed me dad yelled more and I was just irritated with them. He then bitch about Kennedy and someone else cutting corners and I had finally had enough so I jumped up and screamed," Dad you don't make sense I just cut class and guess what everybody is still alive. Just leave me alone!" I then ran to my room and slammed my door ugh I need sleep. I was sitting on my bed and Sam came in he asked me," Can I come in?" I said," Sure." He then asked me if thought him and his three friends could beat up one bully I told him if he was alone sure if his friends were there no. He then asked," So uh why are you throwing your life away?" I sighed," Did dad tell you to ask me that?" he said," No Mille did." I said," Figures. Tell her to mind her own business." He said," You know just because she asked me to asks you doesn't mean I was going to tell her what you said. I sighed," Sam. Did mom and dad ever tell you I was the only one with grandma when she died?" he looked shocked and said," No." I said," Yeah they went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and all of a sudden grandma looked so terrified and I didn't know what to do she grabbed my hand and told me she didn't want to go. She looked so scared Sam." He looked at my sadness and I guess decided to change the subject and said," So do you think we can take on Allen." He said this as he stood up. I just looked at him and said," Hey he's a goner." He left and I went to bed.

Here I am at this stupid dance standing next to Mille as she sways to the music like an idiot and then Jeff came to me and said," Look I know you don't want to be here but don't make me the bad guy here. If the worst thing in your life is someone makes you go to a dance then I's say you have a pretty good life." I just looked up at him and he walked away. It sucks watching everyone have fun with their dates and friends when you're here alone. I saw Sam come in and dance with a girl. I saw Eli sitting alone so I decide to go dance with him I told Jeff I'd be right back and he said I should start calling him Mr. Roso again. I went and danced with Eli till he had to go home. After he left there was still a little while left in the dance and I was bored when who should show up no other than Mr. Daniel Desario himself. I walked away from the table and over to him and said," What are you doing here?" He said," I felt bad you had to be here alone so decide to come hang out with you for a bit. As cliché as it is do you want to dance?" I smiled at him and said," Sure." We danced to a lot of fast songs then it was the last song of the night and it was a slow one we danced close and when it was over Daniel said," You need a ride home I can drive you." I smiled and said," Sure." We left the school stopped for food we ate and talked about everything under the sun. We finished eating and he brought me to my house I kissed him cheek and hugged him and said," Thanks." He smiled at me and said," No problem see you tomorrow." I said," Ok bye." I walked in to find my parents asleep on the couch I walked up stairs and shrieked Daniel came to the dance to see me danced with me and took me to eat and brought me home what a night.t


End file.
